inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai And the sorwad
Plot Winch And sir Morton are after the sorwad Characters Ben Tennyson Rook Kai Wes Villains Enoch Sir Morton Twin Knights Aliens Used by Ben Xlr8 Swampthrick Cham Alien Triv a Kai and Wes make thier B10M Debut Transcript (Kai is walking with wes) Wes Kai im sick of ur dumb text on my phone Kai then delete em Wes but if i delete em u send me more Kai in Enoch ugh I'm bored theres nothing to do them plumbers may have defeated me but i escaped hump what's in here Kai y r we exploring a castle Wes after Chadwick escaped he left some gold I want the gold Kai but isn't that being greedy Wes no its masterbaiting Sir Morton hello Wes oh shit Sir Morgan master I got Tennyson girlfriend and her foolish grandfather Enoch good job now bring them to the castle soon u will all taste Enoch might (Ben and rook r looking in files) Ben hey look it says Zs'Skyar was defeated by me twice as me then by vilgax then atomix twice and swampfire Rook of course they update when the ep airs Ben k Enoch put Tennysons girlfriend there Kai ugh let me go u fuckwits Eonch oh no weve got a sorwad to retrieve and u r our hostages Ben so have they put it Me kicking vilgaxs ass Rook idk lets see (types up vilgax) yes it does Ben what about Dr animo add getting sacked Rook yes Ben I'm malware Rook Yes Ben payphone Rook yes Ben mad Ben Rook Yes Ben Phil Rook Yes BenVul- Patlerday stop it you'lle break the thing Ben party pooper oooh look ive got a text from Kai huh Enoch oh no not again Rook lets go Paterler day fucking idiots (Ben and rook r in the plumber truck) Ben we beat Enoch last week when he was targeting Jimmy cant he leave us alone Rook well he is a knight Ben ik (They arrive at the area where the knights r and r blasted by the twin knights) Ben oh man ther here common fasttrack (Ben turns into xlr8) Xlr8 meh this will do (zooms around the knights and wacks em) Xlr8 huh Enoch TENNYSON Xlr8 huh Ben Enoch Enoch Give up or il destroy ur delivered girlfriend u shoundnt of come here Tennyson it was a grave mistake the last I'll ever make Ben Enoch this is madness Enoch no its victory Be n just stop it Kai Ben Ben wot Kai I went u flowers Enoch oh how nice now Enoch with the bs Ben what do u want Enoch Enoch of nothing really just the sorwad that that foolish Chadwick Reyes to pull out i will rule the universe with it and no one will stop me Ben no one expect (turns into Swampthrick and trows fireballs at Enoch) Enoch ugh foolish boy (gets his sorwad out and slash swampthrick) Swampthrick Rook save Kai and the guy who looks like he's off grumpy men Rook yes Enoch so this worked TOO BAD IL DESTROY UR GIRLFRIEND Swampthrick Enoch Give up Enoch NEVER (Wacks him he turns back) Rook u r free Swampthrick so who wants a bbq (They have one) Ben so Enoch is here for exclibar Wes yes and if he gets it he could rule the world Ben then we'll have to stop him Rook agreed (Meanwhile) Enoch the sorwad close I can feel it Wes its time to go Ben agreed (Enoch opens the chamber) Enoch yes the sorwad there with unlimited power I will RULE THE UNIVERSE Sir Morton so now what Enoch (pulls the sorwad out) YES I AM THE NEW FOREVER KING Ben not by a long shot Enoch TENNYSON I knew you'dde come knights get the fools ive got a world to say Ben il handle Enoch common Humungarsar (Ben turns into Cham Alien) Chan Alien Chan Alien Enoch ugh Tennyson im sick of u (Chan Alien Punchs him but Enoch shoots him with the sorwad) Enoch Pathetic Chan Alien il show u Pathetic m8 (Chan Alien goes incurable and wacks Enoch out of the castle) Enoch no Chan Alien ur not keeping that sorwad Rook sir Morton this is bs Sir Morton il tell u what's bs or not Chan Alien hey Enoch take this (Wacks Enoch into the water the sorwad returns to the castle) Kai the sorwad (Grabs it) Sir Morton no thats for our Master ENOCH (Runs up but Kai wacks him) Kai this sorwad is awesome Chan Alien Enoch took a dip Rook what happend Chan Alien Lets just say I defeated him Rook k (Ben and rook leave london) Enoch (comes up under the water) U HAVE NOT DEFEATED ME TENNYSON U WILL PAY The EndCategory:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons